


100 Words of Castle

by skruff



Category: Castle
Genre: 100 words, 100 words of castle, Angst, Comedy, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluffy, Humor, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Mini Fic, Romance, Romance/Angst, Tragedy, castle mini fic, mainly humour and romance, mini castle fic, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skruff/pseuds/skruff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling prompts in exactly 100 words. Will take requests — Castle Fanfic — <i>(Originally posted on FF)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doomed Groom

"I take you, Richard Edgar Castle, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

Castle looks into her eyes, "I take you…" and he can only see the face of his daydreams "…Katherine Beckett."

The gasps and shouts from the crowd ring in his ears. He notices the shocked look on Kyra's face.

Oh. OH. Crap.

"I mean… I take you, Kate - oh god. I uh - hang on." He waits a moment. Eyes scrunched in concentration. "I take you, _Kyra_ …" leaning in a little closer, he whispers, "…what was your last name again?"

He doesn't even have the decency to feel guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** So I've decided to start a little project where I will be filling prompts in exactly 100 words. So, if you have a prompt you'd like to see filled, shoot me a message or leave a review. I hope you like it!
> 
>  **Prompt:** Castle says Beckett's name when getting married to someone else.


	2. Blue in the Face

"CASTLE!"

First he hears the scream. Cautiously he steps out of their room and that's when he sees her.

"What the hell!" She's mad. "Why am I blue!" She's _really_ mad.

Innocently he explains, "It was for Bigfoot," and he sheepishly pads closer grabbing a towel on his way. "I'm sorry." He winces. "Maybe I should've warned you?"

She is fuming. "No. What you should have done is not do any of this," her arms erratically gesture to her blue face, "in the first place."

Holding out the towel he sings, "I have a girlfriend and she is so blue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Song:** _"Blue (Da Ba Dee)" by Eiffel 65_
> 
>  **Tumblr Prompt:** The blue ink trap Castle did in the kitchen goes off on Beckett when she went to get water.


	3. A Little Tied Up

Child giggling, pattering feet, muffled screams of her husband. Wait! Muffled screams... Kate quickly unlocks the door and finds herself looking at—

Castle. Tied to a chair, a sock in his mouth. Surrounded by a fortress of cushions and - is that _whipped cream?_ On his _face._

The giggling, which ceased when she unlocked the door, restarts as she helps Castle.

"I leave you guys alone for one day!"

Sock removed, Castle speaks "Hey bug, don't you have something to say to mommy?"

Sneaking out from behind the table, "Um...Oh! You might want to help Grams out of the closet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tumblr Prompt:** Future Fic: Kate Beckett returning home from her precinct to find her husband Castle tied to a chair with a sock in his mouth, whipped cream on his face, trapped in a cushion fortress, and their child running around laughing maniacally at his "captive".


	4. What About You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3x24 - Fight Scene

"And what about you Rick?"

He merely stares at her. Unsure of what to say. He doesn't move.

Kate takes a few steps, reducing the gap between them. She can hear the sharp intake of air as she nears him.

He is completely motionless. She has to fix that.

Carefully, reaching across the small gap, she straightens his collar, soft blue eyes meeting her hazel.

The pools darken and his lips are on hers. Not desperate but methodical like he's planned this out. He probably has.

His lips are smooth, soft working in unison with hers.

The kiss is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tumblr Prompt:** 3x24, what if Castle to the "what about you Rick?" answered to Beckett with a kiss?


	5. Drunken Beckett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Season 4 _(Modified the prompt slightly)_

"You are just so sweet." She sloppily slaps his shoulder. Her speech slurred.

"Alright, let's get you to bed Beckett." He gently places her on the bed. Making sure she's settled before he leaves.

"Hey Cassle?" Her eyes are closing.

"Yeah Kate?" He stops his exit, turning around to see her face.

"Can you grab my shirt off the dresser." Her what?

Oh. Shirt. Right.

It unfolds as he holds it, "Hey, is this my shirt?" His voice betrays his amusement.

"Yep! 'Tis." She yawns. "I really love it."

"Goodnight Kate." He quietly leaves her room, smile brimming his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tumblr Prompt:** "Season 4 au. While Castle helps putting a drunk Beckett into bed he finds out she sleeps with a shirt she kept of him while staying at the loft and just before she falls asleep she says i love you too."


	6. Eat Your Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting — **Remy's**
> 
> Season — **4**

He takes a bite of his burger. Looks straight into her eyes.

"I think I'm in love."

_What!_ "I'm sorry. What?"

He repeats the sentence in his mind. Oh. Oh. Well that thought came out wrong. _Didn't it?_

"Um... I mean. I love this burger. Not that I don't - it doesn't mean - what I'm trying to say."

It's useless, the rambling. So he just says what he means. "Well, yeah. I love you."

She had stopped, burger half way to her mouth, when he started to talk. She's staring now. Taken by surprise.

Did he just say... _he loves her?_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tumblr Prompt:** Pre-Caskett.Imagine Castle and Beckett going out for some burgers and shakes at Remy's as friends. Castle looks at Beckett and says "I love you" out of nowhere.


	7. Twister Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Note change in rating)_
> 
>  
> 
> Pre-Caskett (whatever season your heart desires)
> 
>  **Tumblr Prompt:** Pre-couple Caskett plays twister

"Left foot on green."

Every part of their bodies is tangled. Her hand is quite close to an inappropriate area. His foot not too far away either.

This was a _bad_ idea.

"Hey, uh Beckett. You need to move your left foot."

Right. But that means. _Oh god._

"You know Castle, maybe this game wasn't such a good – _ah!_ "

He pushed her. Cheater. Now she's stuck underneath him. And _oh._ This was his plan all along!

"Castle, why would you do that?" She's suspicious.

He considers her, "It was getting too _hard_." He has a sly smirk on his face.


	8. That Damn Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt from Tank (on FF):** Castle and Beckett prepare to submit to the clippers having lost the bet in the season two episode 'Double Down'

"I can't believe your bet involved shaving your head!" She's absolutely disgusted.

"I can't believe you agreed to the bet without knowing the conditions." Well, she can't really argue with that logic.

They've been given 10 minutes to say goodbye.

She's already had enough. "Alright. Let's just get this over with."

"Beckett! You're not even going to fight for your hair?"

She's utterly horrified. "Well I... It's your fault I'm here. You have to fix it!" She really doesn't want to do this.

"Me? I didn't - you weren't supposed to - I'm not... Okay, nobody _made you_ join the bet anyway."


	9. Cops and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Martha didn't interrupt them in the bank scene in cops and robbers. She [Beckett] kisses him.

"How are you?"

She reaches out, fingers smoothing his jacket. They hold eye contact, beaming at each other.

"Great now that–" his words are devoured by her mouth. Hot and desperate. Her fingers migrate to his nape, softly caressing.

He quickly recovers from the shock of the kiss. Meeting her pace before slowing them both down. Savoring this moment.

They break apart when Martha clears her throat. A knowing smirk lifts the corner of her mouth.

Kate rests her forehead on Castle's. Her face flushed, eyes twinkling.

"–you're here." He finishes his sentence with a matching grin on his face.


	10. Love to Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Episode 4x19_
> 
>  
> 
> _(First sentence dialogue borrowed from episode)_

"You really don't know, do you?" Sophia points the cold metal to the back of Castle's head. Beckett sits there, frozen in shock.

Too much left unsaid.

"Castle," whispering to him. Soothing voice. "I..." He looks to her. "...I love you." It barely makes it past her lips. But the slight lift of his mouth tells her he heard.

"Oh isn't that sweet. Too bad you won't have time to return the sentiment." She thrusts the gun towards him.

"No!" Beckett cries just before a shot rings out and Sophia tumbles down beside her.

She glances at Castle. He's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tumblr Prompt:** What if Beckett, before Sophia tries to shoot Castle, tells him that she loves him.


	11. Bored Beckett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the time between 6x03 and 6x04 _(Unemployed Beckett)_

"Check out this new game I got.

What kind of offspring would a vampire and a zombie make? It would be born undead right?

Ha! You should see these hilarious comments people are leaving on my Twitter.

Do you think mermaids are actually CIA in special underwater suits, spying on enemy submarines?

How much do you think it'd cost to-"

"Beckett! What is wrong with you. I'm trying to write!" He's frustrated. She hasn't stopped talking. He has a deadline to make.

She looks at him with an eyebrow raised, mischievous grin on her face. "Payback's a bitch, huh Castle?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tumblr Prompt:** Unemployed, bored, insecure KB. She does Castle-y things, like bugs him while he's trying to work. Must include the line "Payback's a bitch, huh Castle?"


	12. What's Yours is Mine

"You know what? I think you should just take what's yours and leave." She turns away. Arms crossed protectively over her chest. Stupid fight.

Just as she crosses the threshold into the living room, he speaks.

"Fine. I will!" She can hear him grabbing his keys and phone. Opening the door. Then a rush of footsteps and - _oh!_

"What are you doing?" He's scooped her up in his arms.

"I'm taking what's mine and leaving. Like you said." 

_He's what!_ "You're what?" 

"I'm taking what's mi–" she doesn't let him finish. Covers his mouth with her own. Lips moving possessively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tumblr Prompt:** Last night I got into a fight with my husband and told him to take what's his  & leave. He picked me up and walked straight out the door


	13. Scratch My Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tumblr Prompt:** Pre couple. Beckett gets an itch at work on her back that she can't reach

She can't reach it. Her shoulders are stiff from that takedown. She needs to scratch her back.

She's desperate now. "Castle," he looks up from his phone, "Can you give me some relief. I can't reach."

_What is she–_ "Your back! Yeah I can itch it for you." 

She looks at him weirdly. What did he think she meant?

"Ok, uh, where is it?" He has his hand inches away from her back.

"Middle." He starts to scratch. "Ok this isn't working." The material of her clothes a barrier to the relief. "You're gonna have to go under the shirt."


	14. Love You in Latin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tumblr Prompt:** _Pre-couple._ A saying sweet things to B in whatever language, and B Google translating them and awe-ing at how cute A is.

"Hey Beckett. I know you're great at languages, so do you know Latin?" She shakes her head. Intrigued as to where he is going.

He grins, wide and mischievous. "Tu mirabiliter a cop"

Unlocking her phone, she opens her translator. _You're a wonderful cop._

She arches an eyebrow. Her mouth twisting into a grin.

He starts again. This time his smile widens. "Venerandum estis."

_You are adorable._ She lets out a huff of laughter.

Sheepishly he says, "Te amabo et salvabo, semper." He can't look at her. A blush creeping up his neck.

She gasps. _I will love you, always._  



	15. Decaffeinated Beckett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt from FF Reviewer:** Kate doesn't have her coffee in the morning.

"Guys! Stop throwing the damn ball. We're trying to solve a murder here!" She's so touchy today.

"But we always throw this when we're stumped." Ryan replies with a whine.

"Yeah Beckett. It's not new." Esposito backs his partner.

She grumbles audibly. "Yeah, well..." She doesn't even know why it's affecting her so much.

Castle walks up to the desk with coffee in hand. "Sorry I'm late Beckett. Huge line today." He's out of breath. He's been running.

Ryan speaks up. "Castle, dude you're famous. Couldn't you jump the queue?"

"Bro, use that charm. We can't handle a decaffeinated Beckett."


	16. Pictures of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tumblr Prompt:** _Pre-couple._ One day Castle mistakenly leaves his phone behind in the precinct. Kate finds out he has a picture of her as his wallpaper.

She gets back from the break room after getting her own coffee since Castle had to head home a little while ago.

She places the mug on her desk right next to Castle's phone. _Wait! His phone?_

She reaches for it, stopping short, her fingers floating above the device. Closing her hand into a fist she thinks better if it. 

She really has no right to snoop.

But if she left her phone behind, _he would_ snoop.

So she does.

Unlocking the screen she gasps, finds herself smiling back at her. His wallpaper is _her._

Really, why is she surprised?


	17. Murder, She Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tumblr Prompt:** My girlfriend (who is asleep) just rolled over, wrapped her arms around me and very lovingly whispered "I want to murder you" (Tumblr Post)

He's been writing. Inspiration hit in the middle of the night. He's crawling back under the covers when she stirs.

Lying down, he gets himself settled. Just as he closes his eyes he hears the rustling of the sheets and feels her arm wrap around his stomach. Her nose nuzzles against his shoulder as a sigh escapes her mouth.

She's still fast asleep when she mumbles.

He wraps his arm around her, pulling her closer. 

Then her voice is clear and loving. "I want to murder you." She hums. Syrupy and soft. Like it was actually something nice to say.


	18. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tumblr Prompt:** "Castle you can let go of my waist now." "What if I don't want to." Castle and Beckett pretending to be a couple undercover (s4)

His broad hands are wrapped around her waist protectively, possessively. They need to sell this 'couple' look if they want to get anywhere with the case.

He's crowding her, inhaling his cologne each breath she takes. It's almost making him irresistible. But they're trying to get information. She can't let her undisclosed feelings get to her.

She sighs in relief when they get inside. "Okay Castle, you can let go of my waist now."

He lowers his head, so close the heat of his breath tickles her ear when he whispers, making her gasp. "What if I don't want to?"


	19. Undercover Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Sequel to chapter 18 _(requested by various reviewers)._

  
_What if I don't..._ Wait what?

"Well Castle," She speaks seductively, drawing him closer. A blush creeps up her neck as his eyes darken looking at her. "I guess I'm gonna have to..." She releases breathily, a smirk on her face. Leaves him hanging.

He lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Gonna have to _what,_ Beckett?" His voice is higher than he hoped it would be. Letting her know just how turned on he is.

Turning slightly in his embrace. "...Pry your hands off my waist myself." Arching an eyebrow. "We have a murder to solve."


	20. Sleeping Cutie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tumblr Prompt:** Person B trying to gingerly tiptoe out of the bedroom as Person A sleeps. Before Person B makes it out they end up tripping and knocking everything over due to being too distracted by A's sleeping cuteness.

He's up early so he plans to get the coffee ready before she awakens.

Quietly, he pads away from the bed, glancing at her sleeping form on his way to the door. So distracted by her slumbering adorableness, he doesn't see the shoes on the ground.

Stumbling over, he quickly gathers himself, cringing at the noise made. She's still asleep.

He leaves again, but not before running into the nightstand, knocking off a small statue which clangs against the wooden floor. He then manages to stub his toe on the lounge chair, cursing under his breath.

So much for quiet.


	21. A Dying Declaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _WARNING:_** **Character Death**
> 
> **A/N:** Just branching out into the dark world for a moment. Don't worry, next chapter will be filled with humour and romance.
> 
> _Prompt at the end_

He knows it's the end. He should get help but he won't. There's only one person he needs.

"Hey Castle." She chirps, "What's up?"

Taking a deep breath. "Hey Kate. I just wanted to see how you're going?"

"Castle, are you procrastinating again?" She says with mirth.

The pain, almost unbearable now. "Something like that." He sucks air through clenched teeth, alerting Beckett to his pain.

"Rick, are you okay?" She's worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey Kate? I just need you to know that..." Darkness consumes him. "...I love you."

He plummets listening to the fading cries of his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tumblr Prompt:** Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.
> 
> **A/N:** I'm sorry


	22. Proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt from Reviewer:** Castle hears Beckett give her speech to the senate people.

He's outside the door and her voice is rising. He can just make out the words.

_"He has proven to be a brilliant partner..."_ She's talking about him. He leans closer to the sound.

_"...I'm proud to have been his inspiration..."_ That makes his face break into a huge grin.

_"...and I'm proud to be his wife."_ She says it with vigor, protectively. His heart leaps. An aching burn in his sinuses as his eyes begin to water.

He doesn't hear much else.

She's confused by the watery smile of her husband and his tight embrace when she steps outside.


	23. Yes, Satan?

He didn't mean to break it. He also didn't mean to stick around long enough for Gates to see him walking away.

He hears the click of her heels behind him before her raised voice sounds. _"Mr. Castle."_ She growls.

He's distracted, trying to ignore her. Thinking about his response. 'Yes ma'am' oh she'd love that. Maybe 'what can I do for you' spoken as innocently as possible. Or perhaps "Yes, Satan?" Oh crap. That was supposed to stay _inside_ his head.

"Excuse me!" She stalks towards him. Fuming.

He turns. "Uh, I said 'Sir'. Yes, Sir." Nope, he's screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tumblr Prompt:** Castle has done something to piss Gates off (let's say in S5). When she growls "Mr. Castle" from behind him in the break room, he distractedly replies "Yes, Satan?"


	24. With Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked Heat Dedication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tumblr Prompt:** We got to see Beckett's reaction to the Heat Wave dedication, I would like to see her reaction to each Nikki Heat dedication.
> 
> **A/N:** So I'll be filling this prompt, 100 words for each dedication.

He doesn't know. He doesn't know she canceled on him for a date with another. He thinks she's sick. Though that's not really untrue.

Should she feel bad? Maybe. But she's also been waiting so long to read this book, so Josh can wait.

Curled on the couch, she gently opens the cover.

_"To the real Nikki Heat, with gratitude."_

It's less personal. Because he can't have her.

He acknowledges that she's real, and it's heart felt. But is that enough?

It bothers her. Squeezes her heart. Why did she expect more when she doesn't give him any reason to?


	25. Make a Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KB's reaction to the **Heat Rises** dedication

She's at her dad's cabin when she reads the book. Still recovering. Or is it hiding?

On her bed, because it hurts too much to move, listening to the chorus of crickets chirping, she reads.

Cautiously, she opens to the dedication, not knowing what to expect.

_"To Captain Roy Montgomery, NYPD. He made a stand and taught me all I need to know about bravery and character."_

He dedicated this book to her captain. _His_ captain. Castle was affected by his death too. Sometimes she forgets they were friends, that he has built relationships with her people.

She feels miserable.


	26. Who Inspire Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** _Next in Dedication Reactions:_
> 
> ** Frozen Heat **

She's alone tonight, in her apartment. Castle had some things to sort out with Alexis.

It's a good opportunity for her to peruse the new book.

When she reads the dedication, her mind flashes back to a pivotal moment in their relationship.

_"To all the remarkable, maddening, challenging, and frustrating people who inspire us to do great things."_

The admission of his love, desperation written across his face. The fading hope in his watery eyes as he surrenders to her stubborn mind.

Watching his blurry form walk away, trying to fight back her own tears.

How far _they_ have come.


	27. Never End, Never Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** _Next in Dedication Reactions:_
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>  Deadly Heat  
>  **  
> 

It is personal this time, aimed directly at her. The simple abbreviation means so much. It's the first she has seen since the beginning of the series.

It's as though he didn't feel worthy of using her name until now. Could not use it when she didn't belong to him.

_"To KB: May the dance never end and the music never stop."_

The dance; their daily lives, the back-and-forth of their repartee, the mystery that they are.

A dance is only as strong as the music which holds it together. As long as the beat never stops, neither will they.


	28. The Stars Above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** _Next in dedication reactions:_
> 
> ** Raging Heat **

She lies awake in their bed. He's fast asleep so she uses this opportunity to read.

She grabs his new book from the nightstand, placing it on her duvet covered lap.

Brushing her hand over the cover, before opening to the anticipated page.

_"To KB: The stars above us, the world at our feet."_

Wow, he's getting romantic with these dedications!

It must be fate, the stars have aligned and drawn them to one another. They can do extraordinary things when they are together.

Their lives have crossed paths, tangled then joined them to each other, creating one incredible partnership.


	29. Because of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** _Final installment in the Dedication Reaction series:_
> 
> ** Driving Heat **

She had the opportunity to read the dedication a few times before the book hit stores. But she didn't.

There's an air of mystery, intrigue, which she enjoys. The anticipation of turning the page to find what she desires.

_"Because of you. Because of us. Always."_

There's no need for addressing it to her, no need for reassurance of their relationship.

They are words she's heard before, said in front of all their closest family and friends. They were exquisite then, and are no less meaningful now.

Their word; it's their own connection. Their meaning runs deeper than the definition.


	30. Ex-Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** They run into one of their exes

"Kate! Kate, wait." _Is that?_

She sheepishly turns around. "Josh! What are you doing?"

He catches his breath. "Why haven't you been answering your cell?"

_Because I deleted your number._ "Sorry, I've been busy with work." She lies.

He reaches out his hand, tries to touch her cheek. She brushes him away. "What the hell?" He looks confused.

The warm press of familiar hands against her waist slows her raging heart.

It's not until she swipes a strand of hair behind her ear that Josh notices the ring on her finger.

"Oh. _Oh._ " Realization washes over him. "You married _him?_ "


	31. Scratch Her Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to chapter 13

"I'm - uh, yeah. Sure. Yeah I can." He stutters, trying to regain composure. Just the idea of contact with her skin... He shivers.

She doesn't move her shirt, so he dips his hand, lower, too low.

Taking a deep breath, he lightly caresses the hem of her sweater, his fingers slowly traveling up her back.

Her skin is warm, soft. His heart is going to burst out of his chest. There's no doubt she can hear it.

He lightly scratches in the required destination. Wants to retain her modesty so the fabric covers his arm, right up to the elbow.


	32. Untimely Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Castle proposes at an inappropriate time _(Post-couple)_

Lanie had new information for them, so they're currently in the morgue. She's running through the details and all he can think about is the cool metal in his pocket.

He continues to caress the round object. What's taking so long? He wishes she'd hurry- _oh no!_

The ring falls out of his pocket and clatters to the floor.

She heard it.

He picks it up.

She saw it.

Well, no time like the present.

He remains on his knee, looks up into her eyes. "Will you-"

"Castle!" She exclaims. "Not in here." She's laughing at him. That's good right?


	33. Mr. and Mrs. Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** "Our weirdo friends are throwing a wedding for their dogs and we both got dragged along."
> 
> **A/N:** _Complete Crack!Fic_

just, I cannot understand it." He's flabbergasted.

She sighs next to him. "I don't think we will. Animal people can be…crazy."

They're side by side, walking through the grass to their seats. She's so close, her scent almost overpowering.

"I didn't even know the Ryan's had dogs."

She laughs. "For someone so astute how have you not ever seen the dog hair?"

He has. "Well, yeah. But that could've been anything," he fires back defensively. "Anyway, the real question is why they are giving their dogs a wedding!"

They sit simultaneously. "Yeah, it's definitely, uh, not something I expected."


	34. That Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Castle proposes when they aren't even together
> 
> _3x11 (Nikki Heat) \- Castle talks to Beckett about 'that look' she gave him when he pretended to propose with Ryan's ring_

She gives him that look. The one full of 'maybes' and 'someday'. It's as though she doesn't have a doubt in her mind that they'll end up together.

Or maybe she's just teasing him.

Whatever it is, he needs to know. Who cares if she's taken. Obviously it's not really serious. Why else would she be openly flirting with him?

Her relationship isn't serious.

But he can be.

"Hey, Beckett." She stops. "What was that look about back there?" Might as well get straight to the point.

She considers him. "Hmm... Guess you'll just have to wait and see, Castle."


	35. Vegemite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Beckett finds out she's allergic to Vegemite

"Beckett, we have to try this." He rushes to the stand where the Vegemite resides.

"What is that?" He holds it up to her nose. "It's smells disgusting."

"It's an Australian delicacy."

She's horrified. "People eat this stuff?"

The stall owner passes them each a small spoon bearing the black substance.

They dive in together.

She's the first to gag.

"Oh god," she splutters, her face contorting with the salty taste biting at her tongue. "Castle, I need water."

He passes her the bottle.

"It's not that..." Bright red splotches begin to cover her mouth. "Uh, maybe you're allergic?"

"What?!"


	36. Miscommunication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Married Caskett)

They're sitting on the couch when she speaks.

"Hey, remember that thing we've been trying to make?"

Realization flits across his face. "Yep," he squeaks excitedly. "I hope it works. We've tried so many times, it's gotta pay off."

A smile lifts the corner of her mouth. "I think it has."

Adoration sparkles in his eyes as they meet hers. "Let me guess-"

Oh no he won't! She tries to beat him to it,

"We're pregnant!"  
"The soufflé worked!"

They yell simultaneously.

Wow, definitely not the same brainwave. "Wait, what?"

"Never mind." He smiles widely. "Kate, we're having a baby!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Beckett telling Castle she is pregnant


	37. Take a Bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _4x16 - Linchpin_

Sophia points the black metal, shiny and menacing, toward the back of Castle's head.

Beckett rises from her kneeling position, desperate to save him. Fear overtakes her and she dives for him, pushing Castle out of the bullet's path.

The sharp, burning heat of metal tears through her side and she hisses in pain.

Another shot rings through the room before Sophia tumbles down behind her.

She pulls herself up but Castle's hand at her side stops her.

"You've been shot," he says, panicked.

"And you're okay," she lets out a ragged breath before covering his lips with her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Beckett pushes Castle out of the way when Sophia tries to shoot him but gets shot herself in the process (non life-threatening)


	38. Where there's a Will...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tumblr Prompt:** Will Sorenson is back and he learns in a very particular way that Kate is married to none other than Rick Castle
> 
> _(Married Caskett - lets just pretend that Will lived in a cave for 7yrs and had no way of knowing they were together. Let's also pretend Will isn't married)_

He spots her by the flower stall. Her now long brown locks flowing down her back.

This time he'll get straight to the point. No plan, only action.

He strides over, all proud and strong as if he owns the world.

He reaches out and wraps his hands around her waist.

"Castle, I already–"

" _Castle?_ " Will retracts his hands, as if burnt by her words.

Beckett spins around, shocked as she meets his face.

He sees the glint of metal on her finger, disappointment bubbles up inside.

"Yes, Castle." She waves her left hand, and finally he gets the message.


	39. Predictable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tumblr Prompt:** _Caskett burst into the loft making out only to find that Alexis friends are in the lounge room_

"Alright guys, ready? In three, two..."

\---

Their lips move rhythmically, mouths chasing when detaching for air, as they make their way to the front door. 

Castle fumbles for his keys while Beckett clings, pulling him closer if they move apart.

He succeeds in opening the door, only for them to stumble inside, eyes still closed and mouths locked.

A voice pierces their little bubble, and they finally break apart. 

The haze drifts and they're met with Alexis and her study group, snickering at their unadulterated lust.

They both stand there, too shocked to speak.

Alexis smirks smugly. "Happens every day."


	40. Silence Between Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tumblr Prompt:** _8x03 insert the Castle and Beckett car ride from the precinct to the university [underground prison]_

It's the first time they've been in a car together since she left. Silence heavy in the air they share. The console between them a barrier, her eyes stay on the road, but the awkwardness doesn't dissipate.

"Kate," she feels his eyes on her. Boring deep. "What happen-"

She won't let him finish. "Castle, please. I can't– _we_ can't do this. Not now, okay?" She still doesn't sneak a glance. Cannot bear to see the pain on her husband's face.

He sighs softly, turning away from her. The heat of his gaze disappears, she knows he's given up. For now.


	41. (Almost) Shot in the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tumblr Prompt:** _Beckett is wearing her vest in 3x24_

He tackles her to the ground. Adrenaline pumping through his body. She's been shot.

He panics. Gives her his heart. "Kate, I love you. I love you, Kate," he chokes out on a sob.

She looks into glistening blue eyes, confusion scrunching up her face.

"Castle," she raises a hand, caressing his cheek. "I've got my vest on." Beckett gives him a rueful smile. His obvious concern and declaration of love not lost in her mind.

He's stunned. " _Oh!_ Well, um." He lifts off of her slight frame.

"Wait!"

He turns back, seeing promises and hope in her brilliant smile.


	42. Little Troublemaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tumblr Prompt:** _Castle tries to write his new book and entertain a baby at the same time while Beckett is at work_

"Daddy, come here." Their two year old son demands. Blue eyes peeking over the desk.

"Hang on buddy," he taps a few more keys, then rises from his chair, coming around the desk to kneel in front of the boy. "What's up?"

The boy growls. "Daddy, come here!" He snags Castle's shirt, attempting to pull him up. "Come see."

Castle follows. He only left him alone for ten minutes, surely– " _Oh, no!_ "

The boy claps, squealing excitedly. "Yay! Mess daddy. Make pretties."

Every reachable surface is a multitude of colors.

"My man," he sighs. "Mommy is going to _kill_ me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** _I based this kid off my 2y/o brother. I wanted to make sure it was realistic so I wrote this while I was looking after him. Luckily, the mess he made was with Lego blocks and not textas/markers like this fictitious Castle baby._


	43. She Wasn't There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tumblr Prompt:** _8x05 insert, Beckett getting the call about the gunman at Castle's loft._

She's just finishing off paperwork when she gets the call.

Her heart pauses for several beats as she listens to the caller.

There's been a gunman at Castle's loft. _Their_ loft.

She doesn't wait for the officer to finish, emphatically hurries to _their_ home to ensure her husband is okay.

They say no one has been shot, but she does recall the officer mentioning the paramedics' arrival.

He could be hurt. There was a gun in their home. All the dreadful possibilities race through her mind, each worse than the last.

He could've died.

And it'd be all _her_ fault.


	44. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Alternate ending to 8x05_

"Beckett?" He calls out. There's no answer.

His shoulders slump and he sighs. He shouldn't have hoped. Hope is bad for him.

He pads through to their bedroom, stopping at the entry using the last vestige of his hope as he scans the room.

He notices a bag on their bed, then hears the sobs.

"Kate?" She doesn't turn, continues crying into- _his shirt?_

He lays a hand against her shoulder and she suddenly swivels into his chest. Automatically, he wraps around her.

"Hey, shh. It's okay." He tries for comforting as her whole body heaves with sobs against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tumblr Prompt:** _Castle comes home when Beckett is in the loft, holding his shirt._


	45. His Shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tumblr Prompt:** _Josh asks whose shirt Kate is wearing when she's had a bad day and isn't pleased with her answer_

She's folded up on the couch reading when he arrives.

"Hey Kate," he says, confidently striding through her apartment. "I thought you might need something to eat. I got your favourite. Chi-" he stops short, analysing. "Whose shirt is that?"

The neckline hangs over one shoulder, the sleeves too long to be one of hers. The colour too brazen to be one of his.

She looks up. "Oh, hey. Didn't know you were coming."

He dumps the food on the entry table, flustered. "It's _his_ , isn't it?"

Comprehension flits across her face. "I had a bad day," she replies easily.


	46. Yep, It's Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _I think you should write one where Rick shows up (pre-couple) and finds her in that [his from 2x19] shirt_

She left early, her brows furrowed, pace hurried. So he arrives at her apartment, with takeout, to make sure she's okay.

The door opens almost instantaneously, so he begins his well practiced salutation.

"Hey, Beckett. You left pretty early tonight, thought you might appreciate some food-" he says in a rush before his eyes take in her appearance.

The shirt she wears; the neckline hangs low, revealing the smooth skin of her shoulder; the sleeves too long, ending at the crook of her elbow. The colour...

_It's his._

She smiles. "Yep, it's yours," she states knowingly, ravenously grabbing the food.


	47. Still Eating Your Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **Sequel to Chapter 6**  
> 
> 
> **Prompt:** Pre-Couple, Castle and Beckett going out for some burgers and shakes at Remy's... out of nowhere Castle tells Beckett he loves her.
> 
>  
> 
> _Previously: "Did he just say... He loves her?"_

She recovers quickly and mulls over her course of action. Ignore it and change the topic? That's usually her go - to defense. It could work. He'll play along. He always does.

But does she really want to pretend it wasn't said?

That's the question that gives her a clear answer.

She rises from her seat. "You know, I think it's time to go."

His face falls. "Wait, just forget I said anything. Please. It was dumb. I'm–"

Beckett cuts him off. "Are Martha and Alexis at home?"

He's confused. "Yeah, why?"

She smirks. "Better to do this at my place."


	48. It's Not That Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _Beckett goes to Castle's as per the last episode [8x08] BUT he doesn't let her in._

He opens the door a few inches. "Beckett?"

She begins to walk forward. "You were-" She stops when he doesn't open the door wider. Her eyes move to his face and her heart sinks.

"Kate," he says exasperatedly. "What are you doing here?" He's really not in the mood for this.

Her determined demeanor falters. Her brows knit together and she breathes in deeply.

"What makes you think you can walk back in here as easily as you walked out? That's not how it works."

Her mouth gapes, she looks at him incredulously. "You think it was easy for me?"


	49. Is That Them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tumblr Prompt:** _Season 5: Ryan and Espo are out chasing leads down Central Park and notice a couple, who look suspiciously like Castle and Beckett, making out. It is them._

"Yo, Ryan, you go deeper into the park while I sweep the outskirts," says Esposito.

Ryan nods at him and begins to walk away. He gazes around the park: a few kids playing ball, teens fooling around, a couple making out.

"Hey, Espo," calls Ryan. "Check this out!"

Esposito wanders over to him. "Did you find our suspect?" he asks.

"Nah, but don't those two look like Castle and Beckett?" He points to the love struck pair in the distance.

They both creep a little closer, gasping when they see them.

Espo grabs his shoulder. "Woah, bro! That _is_ them."


	50. 5 Word Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt Words:** _Home • Anniversary • Secrets • Chicken • Lube_

They're at home, getting ready for their anniversary dinner. She's occupying the bathroom while he's in the bedroom.

She knows she wants chicken but he won't tell her where they're going. Secrets are fun - for him anyway - and he's taken extra precautions to make sure she won't spoil this one.

Castle retrieves his black dress shoes, they're scuffed at the toes and sides. He definitely needs to polish them.

"Hey, Kate," he calls out. "Where's the shoe polish?"

"We don't have any left. Just use lube," she replies nonchalantly.

"What!?"

"Yeah, use a cloth and rub. Works just like polish."


	51. I Thought That You...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **  
>  Chapter 48 - Part II  
>  **  
> 

Beckett knows she has no right to be angry with him. She's the one who did this to him.

She takes a step closer, her gaze softening and her eyes beginning to glisten. "Rick, I'm–" Her voice quavers slightly. "I thought you would..."

"Just take you back?" he breathes out angrily. "I don't think - I can't."

The door opens a little wider, allowing her to see more of him. She follows the sharp line of his broad shoulders, the flexed muscles of his arms down to his clenched fists. He's protecting himself. From her.

Oh god. What has she done?


	52. I Am So Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Chapter 48 - Part III **

His left hand unfolds and reaches for the door. "Kate, I think you should-"

"No, wait," she calls, laying her palm against the door. She won't let him finish. Can't bear to hear him send her away.

Confidence builds up inside her body as he heeds her request. "I'm no good with words" -she ignores his scoff- "so I'll have to show you, prove to you how serious I am." She takes a deep breath. "How sorry I am that I hurt you."

The tears build up in her eyes, unshed but inevitably going to fall, just like their relationship.


	53. Countdown to Lift Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tumblr Prompt:** _Countdown End Scene, Josh shows up 30 seconds later_

"Hell of a day, huh?"

"Hell of a day."

He takes a risk. "You know, I was thinking..." He pauses, trying to sort out his thoughts.

She looks at him expectantly.

It gives him courage. "I was thinking maybe we could go back to my place, watch a movie?" he asks sheepishly.

She surprises him, as she often does. "I'd like that," she says. "No disaster movies though, all right?"

He smiles adoringly at her. "No, definitely not," he replies.

She smiles brightly back at him. "I'll just go grab my things." She gestures over her shoulder towards her desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** _because the prompt said "Josh shows up 30 seconds later" I had to write only that. I highly doubt they would've been able to have that conversation and leave without Josh seeing them go though. So, when Josh turns up, Beckett apologises to Castle and mouths to him "I'll see you later!"_
> 
> _Beckett breaks it off with Josh and is at Castle's loft that night._


	54. Not On The List

"Doctor Davidson, we can't get in touch with her father. I shall contact the-"

"I assent to the operation," Josh says decidedly. "Go ahead-"

The nurse stops him. "I'll have to make contact with the second on her list." She gives him a rueful smile. "Mr. Richard Castle."

His jaw drops. There's no way that's right. "Can I see the forms?" He glances at Castle's name and his hands tighten into fists.

"This is not a good time to get your feelings involved," she suggests. The nurse already has the phone to her ear.

Josh stands there, disappointed and infuriated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tumblr Prompt:** _Kate is hurt on the job and needs surgery. But she's unconscious and can't voice her choice. Her dad is her first on her medical proxy form but he can't be reached. Her boyfriend Josh just assumes he's number two on the list. Guess his shock and anger when he finds out Castle is actually Kate's number two choice on making decisions for her!_


	55. It's Just a Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _Pre-couple, Kate Beckett is having a bad day and all she wants is Castle to hug her._

It's not what they do, but boy does she want it bad.

It's his own fault for looking at her like that. Like she's his everything.

She's in a vulnerable state and the precinct is fairly scarce.

Later she'll blame it on the terrible day she's had, but right now she just needs a hug.

Beckett rises from her seat, grabbing Castle's attention.

She motions for him to follow her to the break room. Once inside he wraps his arms around her, pulling her into the warmth of his embrace.

"Thank you," she sighs into his shoulder. "I needed this."


	56. If I Lost You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Part I **
> 
> **Tumblr Prompt:** _"I'd walk into a tornado for you Kate!" "And I'd die if I lost you." What if they said this pre-couple?_

He can't believe it's come to this, the end of them.

He thought they were getting closer, the wall beginning to dissipate between them. But it was all an illusion.

It's his fault for being hopeful. His fault for thinking she could change.

He needs her to know how much she means to him. How far he'd go with her. "I'd walk into a tornado for you, Kate!" he cries, his body tense and eyebrows drawn together in frustration.

Her stiff demeanor softens. "And I'd die if I lost you," she stresses, and the battle finally drains from his face.


	57. If I Lost You Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **  
>  Chapter 56 / Part II  
>  **  
> 
> 
> **A/N:** _continuation of previous chapter_

His expression is that of awe, surprise and still lingering anger. He didn't expect those words, if any, to come out of her mouth.

She doesn't love him though. Right? She can't. He's spent way too long convincing himself she couldn't possibly feel the same.

But her eyes, with glistening unshed tears, framed by her furrowing brows, tell him a different story.

She's closer now; he doesn't know who moved.

It's an inexplicable pull, A tug- of- war with their hearts; he's the only one pulling away this time and he's tired of it.

He lets go and they collide.


	58. It's His

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tumblr Prompt:** _Beckett moves in to the loft and Castle helps her unpack and finds one of his shirts amongst her stuff._

She's finally moving into the loft, officially making it their home. He's helping her unpack her things; he's got the box of clothes.

He doesn't think much as he carefully removes the shirts and blouses from the cardboard box, placing them in neat piles on their bed.

Until he comes across a familiar pink fabric.

Castle unfolds it. The shirt is obviously many sizes too big for her frame.

It's his. The one he loaned her when her apartment blew up.

She had kept it, and not just accidentally. It's been worn, many times.

He smiles softly at that thought.


	59. Subway Sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tumblr Prompt:** _Pre-Couple, for some reason Caskett has to take the subway and for some reason, in a particular station the subway gets crowded and they are pressed together and Kate doesn't have any other option than to hold on to Castle._

They are unbelievably close.

She's regretting her decision to take the subway, but her car had broken down and it was only a few blocks away.

He grasps the grimy metal while she tries her best to find a stable stance next to him.

A passenger bumps into Kate, knocking her off balance and sending her stumbling into Castle's chest. He immediately steadies her with an arm around her waist.

It's warm, comforting, and she finds herself experiencing the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach. The idea of what they _could_ be dancing around inside of her.

She likes it.


	60. Subway Squash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Sequel / Chapter 59 **

They are unbelievably close.

He is internally applauding her decision to take the subway.

He would usually find riding on such crowded public transport to be disconcerting, but with Kate so close he couldn't think of anywhere better to be.

His thoughts of needing to thoroughly sanitise his hands when they get back to the precinct are interrupted by a body stumbling into him.

He reflexively bands his arm around Kate, holding her steady.

To say it didn't surprise him when she settled further into him would be lying.

Castle breathes in the comforting scent of _her_.

He likes this.


	61. What To Expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tumblr Prompt:** _After so many "lunch meetings", Kate gets pregnant and when the boys realise this they think the baby is doctor livingstone's and awkward craziness ensues._

"Beckett!"

She jumps involuntarily when she hears their voices.

"How could you!" She's never experienced this side of Esposito.

Ryan steps up beside him. "I just can't believe this," he says emphatically. "After everything you've been through."

She's confused. "What are you guys-"

Esposito interrupts. "Don't play dumb, Beckett." He strides toward her. "We _know_."

Oh, _that_. "Guys, come on. I was going to tell you," she offers apologetically.

Ryan glares at her incredulously. "You cheated on Castle, and you're having a baby? Dr. Livingstone's baby!" he exclaims.

"What?" She almost forgot about their cover. "Guys." She smirks. "It's Castle's."


	62. Coffee Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pre-couple**

"Mmmm," she sighs, eyes going wide. "What is this?" The first sip of her morning coffee is bursting with flavour. The taste caressing her tongue, sending her senses into overdrive.

She looks to Castle in awe, taking another swallow of the warm liquid.

"I thought I'd add something new." He shrugs. The gaze she sets on him makes his cheeks fill with colour and the corners of his lips turn up into a relieved, closed mouth smile.

She continues to indulge in the delicious piquancy of the drink. Her smile euphoric, lighting up her entire face.

His goal is accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** _Pre-Couple, Castle starts to spice up Beckett's morning coffee. She's shocked when she first notices (she loves it) and he just blushes and smiles at her reaction._


	63. Taboo Tattoo

"Wait," he says, realisation washing over him like cold water down his back. "Your tattoo, the signature." She stares at him, suddenly wishing she never let him see it.

Kate takes a deep breath, straightening her posture, providing that little bit of extra height she may need right now.

"What about it?" she says, nonchalantly. Well, she _hopes_ it sounds nonchalant.

Josh is too focused on his own thoughts to have noticed Kate contemplating her reaction. "It's _his_ ," he hisses. "Not just any celebrity's autograph, it's _Richard Castle's_." The name poison on his tongue. Fury colouring his features.

Oh, _great_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tumblr Prompt:** _Beckett's tattoo is of Castle's signature. This causes problems when josh finds out it's not some random celebrity's, like he was originally led to believe._


	64. What is she doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Beckett gives Castle a thank you card, Pre-Couple.
> 
>  **A/N:** This takes place around the 47 seconds arc.

This isn't what she does, but maybe it should be.

She doesn't know what she's doing, but it needs to be done.

Her hands are slick with the hidrosis of her body, heart bouncing, mind travelling at a dizzying speed.

She's grasping the paper between her fingers too tightly, creasing her words.

This is the hardest thing she's ever done, ever had to do.

But it'd be even more difficult to lose him.

She takes a deep breath, carefully sliding the envelope under his door before backing away down the hall.

The lift opens and his door follows suit.

"Kate?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Wow. It's been a long time since I last posted one of these. So long I actually forgot how to upload a story. It's good to have my inspiration back though. Haven't had any since the show finished. It's good to be back!


	65. What has she done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carries on from previous chapter

For a second her heart stops when she hears her name.

She doesn't stay still for long before whirling on her heel and striding toward his figure, obscured by the sullen lighting of the hall.

Numerous emotions flit across his face as she nears: anger, sadness, adoration.

She's certain he's read it or his love wouldn't be sparkling so evidently in his eyes.

It's something she hasn't seen for weeks; something she thought she'd never see again.

He stares her down, eyes glistening.

He glances toward the card in his hand before gazing tenderly back at her.

"Thank you, Kate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Hopefully this ending is satisfying enough :D


End file.
